London Sovereign RATP Group
London Sovereign RATP Group is a bus company in North London. It is a subsidiary of RATP Group and operates buses under contract to Transport for London. Edgware (BT) Edgware garage operates London bus routes 142, 251, 258, 292, 326, H14 (double-decker journeys) school routes 642, 618 and 619 and 24-hour route 139 History: Edgware garage was first opened by the London General Omnibus Company in 1925 with space for 24 buses, but there was plenty of room adjacent to the Underground station which had recently been built. In 1939 a new building was built next to the original building which was to become the new bus station, while the remaining open parking area was used to store vehicles for the trolleybus replacement program. In 1984 a new 100 bus garage was built on on the site of the long closed Edgware railway station at a cost of £4.5 million. In 1992 plans were made to close Edgware garage as Cricklewood garage was to become a fully functioning garage with new facilities. The outdoor parking area and the bus station then became a midibus base in 1993, with a new bus wash and light maintenance facilities provided in the yard. In 1999, London Sovereign, having won some tenders for bus services in North-East London, took a 10-year lease on half of Edgware garage and invested in a new maintenance facility which was to replace its former base at Borehamwood. In late 2000, Metroline moved back into the other half of the garage, making it one of the few garages to be shared by two operators. On 3 September 2011, London Sovereign commenced operating route 251. On 1 September 2012, London Sovereign commenced operating route 605. On 25 July 2015, part of route 183's allocation was transferred to Harrow (SO) garage and London Sovereign commenced operating route 326. On 24 October 2015, route 324 passed to Metroline. On 3 September 2016, route 114 passed to Metroline. On 5 September 2016, London Sovereign commenced operating a school day journey on route H14. On 1 April 2017, London Sovereign commenced operating route 139 and route 13 passed to Tower Transit. On 2 September 2017, route 605 passed to Sullivan Buses . On 30 September 2017, London Sovereign commenced operating route 258. London Sovereign will commence operating routes 142 and 642 from 6 January 2018. The Edgware (BT) allocation for route 183 will be transferred from this garage to Harrow (SO) garage at the same time. London Sovereign will commence operating routes 288, 303 and H12 from 1 September 2018. Bus types in use: * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 10.2m (DE) for routes 251 and 326 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 10.2m (ADE) for route 258 * Alexander Dennis E40H 10.2m / Enviro 400 MMC (ADH) to be introduced on route 258 from January 2018 * Scania OmniCity 10.8m (SP) for routes 183 and 619 * Scania OmniDekka 10.6m (SLE) for routes 292 * Volvo B5LH 10.4m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 (VH) for routes 139, 183 and H14 * Volvo B5LH 10.5m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 (VH) for route 139 * Volvo B5LH 10.6m / Wright SRM (VHR) for routes 139 and 183 * Volvo B7TL 10.6m / Plaxton President (VLP) for route 618 Harrow (SO) Harrow garage operates London bus routes 398, H9, H10, H11, H13, H14, H17 and weekend night route 183. History: Harrow garage opened in 1994. It is RATP Group's smallest London bus garage. The low roof beam across the middle of the depot building was raised to allow double decker's. The garage has a plot of land next to it, owned by London Sovereign, which is now used to park most of the single decker's due to the 183 allocation, which started on 24 July 2015. The 183 is split between Harrow and Edgware with the majority of buses at Harrow. On 25 July 2015, part of the allocation for route 183 was transferred to this garage. Routes 398 and H17 will be transferred from this garage to London United's Park Royal (RP) garage from 6 January 2018. The Edgware (BT) allocation for route 183 will be transferred from Edgware (BT) garage to this garage at the same time. Bus type in use: * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 10.2m (DE) for routes 398, H9, H10, H11, H13, H14 and H17 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 10.8m (DLE) for route H13 * Dennis Dart SLF 10.2m / Plaxton Pointer 2 (DPS) as logistical spares * Scania OmniCity 10.8m (SP) for route 183 'External Links:' *London Sovereign Fleet List *London Sovereign Website Category:London Bus Operators‏‎ Category:RATP Group Category:London United